


El dilema del inflador

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Esto no es justo. Esto es abuso de poder y me siento gravemente damnificado por todos ustedes. Es el abuso de las mayorías sobre las minorías y…</p><p>—Oh, por Dios, ya <i>cállate</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El dilema del inflador

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts), [deathonmars (lifeongallifrey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeongallifrey/gifts).



—Esto no es justo. Esto es abuso de poder y me siento gravemente damnificado por todos ustedes. Es el abuso de las mayorías sobre las minorías y…

—Oh, por Dios, ya _cállate_ —gruñe Courfeyrac, tirándole un almohadón—. Por más que te quejes sacaste el palillo más corto, así que te toca a ti inflar el colchón.

Enjolras hace un mohín con los labios, las mejillas coloradas de tanto hacer fuerza con el inflador. Courfeyrac vuelve a tomar su revista, mientras Combeferre sigue leyendo su libro e ignorándolos como si los dos adolescentes en su cuarto fueran desconocidos.

Tienen quince años y es el receso de invierno, la juventud corre por sus venas y el frío no importa ante una reunión de amigos. Se adoran, pero el viejo colchón inflable es un fastidio y nunca nadie quiere ser quien deba pasarse treinta minutos haciendo fuerza con el inflador, aún más viejo que el colchón.

Esta vez es el turno de Enjolras, el cual no para de quejarse porque aunque haya perdido en un juego justo, sigue siendo un adolescente y no le gusta tener que hacer esfuerzo físico por algo que no le interesa.

—Prefiero dormir en el piso —dice Enjolras, soltando el inflador y cruzándose de brazos.

Combeferre suspira, cerrando su libro y mirando al muchacho.

—Si terminas de inflar el colchón, prometo acompañarte la próxima vez que Grantaire toque en uno de esos bares de mala muerte.

—Como si quisiera ir a uno de sus recitales —dice el chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, luego agrega—: ¿Y dirás que fue tu idea?

—Nadie va a creerlo, pero sí.

En diez minutos el colchón ya está inflado. Que nadie diga que Combeferre no sabe como manejar a sus amigos.


End file.
